


Mornings

by deantherapy



Series: Fluff Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantherapy/pseuds/deantherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always hated waking up. It was the worst part of the day, every day. There was no debating it.</p>
<p>That was when he felt movement beside him, and soon blue eyes filled his vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Dean shifted in his sleep, groaning when his arm collided with warm flesh beside him. He blearily opened his eyes, squinting in frustration against the morning light. 

He always hated waking up. It was the worst part of the day, every day. There was no debating it.

That was when he felt movement beside him, and soon blue eyes filled his vision. 

“…Is it morning?” Cas grumbled, scrunching his face in and burying it into the pillow. 

Dean smiled and wrapped an arm over his lover’s bare shoulders, reveling in the warmth Cas provided. 

“Yep,” he grunted back, settling down against the sheets. “Sorry.”

Whatever Cas said next was indiscernible through the cotton pillowcase and sheet. Dean’s smile broadened as he tucked himself against husband’s chest.  _Husband_. It was a fitting title, one that Dean liked to roll around in his head and mouth as often as he was allowed. Cas didn’t seem to catch the full joy of it, but it hardly mattered. He knew Dean loved it, and that seemed to make it okay.

“I’m not getting up,” Cas eventually groaned. Dean chuckled and nuzzled his head against the other man’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Me neither.” 

Cas huffed in agreement. A moment later, his arm rested over Dean’s side, pulling him closer until no part of their bodies were separated. Dean smiled and closed his eyes.

If waking up was the worst part of the day, this was the best.


End file.
